Dear Misty
by Silverflare07
Summary: Ash writes Misty a letter while she’s in Cerulean just to let her know that he misses her and is thinking of her.


****

Title: Dear Misty

****

Summary: Ash writes Misty a letter while she's in Cerulean just to let her know that he misses her and is thinking of her.

****

Author: Silverflare07

****

Dedication: CHIBI! ! To my Internet sis who has encouraged, inspired, and threatened to beat with a broom! Lots of sisterly love to you! Please enjoy!

****

Author's note: Umm...nothing.

****

Extra info: Nothing here either.

****

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech.

****

On with the fic!

Ash stared out the window of the almost empty pokemon center. It was close to mid night and the sandman had yet to pay him a visit. Normally when he couldn't sleep he would wake Misty and they would sit up and talk until he could sleep. She was such an amazing friend like that. He had tried to do that with May once and she had nearly bitten off his head.

That girl scared him sometimes.

Not nearly as much as Misty had scared him at times but still...she had been willing to listen to him. And that more then anything was a fact Ash took comfort in.

Ash groaned. He really needed to get some sleep! They were going to continue traveling tomorrow and he had to be alert! What he wouldn't give to have Misty here, available to lend an ear. And then it hit him! She may not be here in person but that didn't mean she still couldn't listen.

Quietly he snuck into his room and grabbed some paper and a pen from the desk and walked back into the main room. He placed the paper on a table and sat down staring at the blank sheet.

What should he write about? There was so much to tell her. They hadn't been able to keep close contact after she left, with him traveling so much. That hurt him more then he was willing to admit. And so he decided that he would simply tell her everything that came to mind. It would be like he was having a late night conversation with her.

Only he wouldn't be able to hear her giggle, or smell the intoxicating scent of her shampoo, what the hell did she use anyway, or watch as her cerulean blue eyes sparkled and danced in the firelight.

He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Right now he need to get this letter written so he could get some sleep. He uncapped his pen and let it hover over the paper for another second before writing.

__

Dear Misty,

Hey! It's Ash. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've called but we weren't anywhere near a phone for a long time. It's not the same since you've left. It's much calmer now that no one argues with me but it's also more boring. I don't have anyone pushing me to be the best I can be now. Cuz you know that's kinda what you did. Whether you realized it or not. You were part of the driving force behind me. You always argued with everything I did and that just made me want to prove myself even more. I worked twice as hard so that someday you could be proud of me. But you were proud of me all along weren't you? You've told me once or twice but it was a rare thing to hear. Still I miss it. I miss you. We have a new traveling partner, her name's May, but she's nothing like you. I can't talk to her the way I could talk to you. She's not even all that interested in battling pokemon. She just wants to see the world. And she can be meaner and scarier then you and I thought that was impossible. Don't take that the wrong way and get mad. It's just a part of who you are and I wouldn't like you better any other way. I hope you're doing well at the gym. It's midnight here and I couldn't sleep. Do you remember when I used to wake you up and ask if we could just talk? Well that's kinda why I'm writing this. To help me get to sleep. Somehow knowing that someday soon you'll be reading this helps relax me a lot. It's just really nice to know that someone is willing to listen like you were. You didn't try to give me advice during all those late night chats. You just listened while I talked about whatever I was worried about. I guess I just wanna say thank you for being the greatest friend a guy could ask for. And I'm sorry that I didn't get to say everything I wanted to tell you the day you left. I guess I'll just say it now. I miss you and I want you to come back. It just isn't the same, I'm_ just not the same without you. I need you to be here with me. To fuel me. To drive me to be the very best I can be. Because you bring out the very best in me. I need _you_ to be myself. You're such a huge part of me and my life that it's like being in a stranger's body watching his life through his eyes without you here. It's just so foreign. Please hurry and come back. My day just isn't complete without seeing your smile or hearing your voice. And that over our 5 years of traveling together I've come to understand and care about you more then any other person. Pokemon too. I hope this year flies by so I can see you again. But now I'm tired and it's time I went to bed. After all then I'm one more day closer to seeing you again. Until then,_

Love,

Ash

Ash put his pen down and looked over his work. It was a fairly decent length letter for him. But Misty was his very best friend had he hadn't been able to really talk to her since she had left so that was no surprise.

What was a surprise was the depth of the contents in the letter. Was he really ready to let her know that? He debated it for a few minutes before finally folding the letter and putting in the pocket of his backpack.

Someday he would tell her. Someday soon she would get to read that letter.

"I promise Mist. I promise."

And he walked back to his room and crawled into bed where Pikachu lay sleeping. He closed his eyes and allowed a lazy smile to creep across his face. He fell into a peaceful slumber and dreamt about a certain red haired trainer running into his arms after a year of being apart.

Never knowing that, thousands of miles away, that certain trainer was dreaming the same thing.

((((()))))

Well there you go! I really like this one, no need for the broom this time Chibi!, it seems that my best work comes out at 2:00 in the morning...I wonder if that's weird.

It's been awhile since I've written a Pokemon fic but AAML just seems like one of the most natural things in the world to write.

I hope you enjoyed it Chibi! I know I enjoyed writing it.

P.S. I hope the letter wasn't too mushy for Ashy-boy!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Flames are used to roast May.


End file.
